


Worth the Wait

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad I don’t have a soul mate.” Okay, maybe he’s a little bitter.</p>
<p>Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on, Dean.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m serious. If someone came up to me right now and said, 'I think we’re soul mates,' I’d look him right in the eye and say, ‘Sorry, buddy. You got the wrong guy.’”</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Just like that.”</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, Dean sees someone who was approaching their table stop abruptly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Dean’s 38 and hasn’t found his soulmate - if he even has one. He’s not bitter, really, not anymore. He’s not particularly angry, either. It’s just the way it is. He’s alone. It’s fine.

He’s at the bar with Sam. Sam found his soulmate years ago when he was 20, but he still makes time to see his brother. Sam stopped asking a decade ago if Dean found someone, if he was happy. They’ve had plenty of fights over the years. It was easier just to not talk about it.

This time, though, Dean brings up the subject unprompted. “I’m glad I don’t have a soul mate.” Okay, maybe he’s a little bitter.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on, Dean.”

“No, I’m serious. If someone came up to me right now and said, 'I think we’re soul mates,' I’d look him right in the eye and say, ‘Sorry, buddy. You got the wrong guy.’”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

In the corner of his eye, Dean sees someone who was approaching their table stop abruptly. Dean turns his head and gasps. There stands the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen, with wild dark hair and bright blue eyes. He’s wearing a trenchcoat and a suit, blue tie hanging backwards around his neck. It’s cute and awkward and Dean’s instantly in love.

“I’m sorry,” the guy says, paling. He turns away from Dean and Sam’s table.

Dean’s off his chair before he knows what he’s doing. He’s reaching out, grabbing his soulmate’s arm.

The guy stops and look back over his shoulder. _Jesus_ , his eyes are blue, like a summer sky. Dean feels warm all over, but he’s sure he’d feel warmer if those same blue eyes weren’t glassy and damp.

“I didn’t mean it,” Dean says.

The guy shakes his head. He looks about 40, with some gray hairs and lines beside his eyes. He’s waited longer than Dean has then, and Dean feels even more like an asshole.

“I won’t ruin your life,” the guy says, voice deep and gravelly and perfect. 

“You’re not. You won’t.”

“But you said…”

“I didn’t mean it. _Please_.”

The guy frowns. A line forms between his brow.

“Just have a drink with me, okay? We’ll talk.”

His name is Cas. He’s a veterinarian who doesn’t go out much. But he has a dry wit and a sharp mind. He makes Sam laugh. He makes Dean laugh, too.

Sam leaves early, eager to get back to his own soulmate. He elbows Dean in the ribs on his way out and whispers, “He’s a keeper.”

Dean already knows that.

“It’s been a long time,” Dean says. Cas has both hands sitting on the table. Dean’s thinking about holding one.

Cas closes the distance for him, winding their fingers together. “It _was_ a long time. Seeing you now, though… I think the wait was worth it.”

Dean squeezes Cas’s hand. “I know it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 'thekingslover.' Thanks for reading :D


End file.
